


Fly, Little Bird, Fly

by Justhereforthegoodreadsfellas1



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love/Hate, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justhereforthegoodreadsfellas1/pseuds/Justhereforthegoodreadsfellas1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa has decided to leave Blackwater with The Hound and through many grievous battles both physical and emotional, will they last together during the end. Along the way they see many people that they know, both good and bad. You will see a timid little bird grow up into a fearsome wolf and you will see what wolves do to hounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Starting Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [George R.R Martin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=George+R.R+Martin).



> This is inspired from the great Author George R.R. Martin, Game Of Thrones, I'm not stealing anything, just borrowing characters.  
> This is the first time I have ever attempted fanfiction, God knows that I've read enough to get the gist of it. So please, please, please don't judge too much! I hope you have as much fun reading as I did writing.

She woke up with a sharp pain in her side ouch, by the Seven Gods, I swear if he kicks me again. She sat upright and shook Sandor. “Sandor” she whispered, he didn’t respond, “Sandor!” she hissed. Before she knew what happened she was pinned to the ground, her breath pushed out from her lungs. There was a cold blade at her throat. 

“Seven hells girl! I could have killed you. What did you wake me for?” he asked, still in a daze.

“You kicked me again, I just wanted you to stop, I’m sorry” her teeth were either chattering from the cold or the fear, she couldn’t tell. Then she felt her face get hot. The Hound is on top of me, his face inches from mine, if I moved the slightest bit I could kiss him. Oh stop it Sansa! He doesn’t want you, what are you thinking? She thought about every detail in a matter of seconds. His hot breath on her face, his grey eyes, like steel. His hips were placed between hers from the force of him knocking her to the ground, she was sure she could feel his manhood pressing up against her, she blushed. He must have noticed her eyes trailing down his body because he let his weight press down on her flower.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re thinking, Little Bird,” He said menacingly. “Do you regret me taking you?” He was curious for the answer, knowing that it would break him if she regretted her decision, he was hopelessly in love with her. She was the air he would kill to breathe. She was all he was, all he needed. She holds my love in her delicate little hands, and she doesn’t even know it. 

“I….” she was still shaking from the cold or fear, she still couldn’t figure it out. Stop being such a child! Yes, he’s scary, but you don’t regret it. Now say it. “I don’t regret it, you may be scary to other people, to kings even, but you don’t scare me, because you promised Sandor,” his eyes shot back up to her face when he said her name. That’s the first time she has ever said my name, he thought, why does she do this to me, I want her so much that I hurt when I think about her, I ache for her, but I - I know I cannot have her, I need to keep my promise to her, to deliver her to Winterfell. “You promised you would keep me safe. You won’t hurt me.” She finished.

“No, Little Bird, I won’t hurt you.” He realised he was still on top of her and he stood up, perhaps a little too fast, he stumbled backwards a few steps before he could regain his composure. Where the fuck am I? He took in the scenery around him. The cold damp air that he could only feel on half of his face, the soggy ground, still damp from the rain that day, the grey sky, threatening to open up any minute. He could hear the stream from where he was standing, even though it was a thousand lengths away, the tall pine trees made him feel small compared to the vast size of the forest. Shit, I’m lost. What am I going to do? I can’t tell her, that would be just foolish, but then again why do I care what the girl thinks? That is what she is, a little girl, she can’t have had her sixteenth nameday yet, Sandor. What were you thinking, it was stupid to bring her along, I have to take her back. He was battling his feelings for her and what he knows he should do. He looked down at Sansa with her fair skin, like porcelain, with her fiery auburn hair framing her face, her cheeks still blushing from her on top of him. Her dress was too noticeable, a deep red with gold leafs and lions embroided around her neck and sleaves. He sighed. She’s a little girl, you are twice her age and ugly. You are just a dog. A dog! Little wolves don’t want dogs! “What the fuck am I going to do?” he cursed to himself under his breath. He thought it was low enough for only him to hear.

“You listen to me, Sandor Clegane! You promised!” she shrieked making him jump back, “I risked my life going with you, and you are going to take me. I risked my life going with you, do you think you can go back on your promise now. I am not going to die because of you.”

“You think I haven’t put my life in danger too?” He shouted back, making her cringe, “you may be highborn My Lady,” he sneered at the title “but you will not forget that you could have stayed there, in the castle, being beaten every day, feeling worthless. Why did you come with me? Huh? Why? Did you think that you would just throw an old DOG a bone? Is that it? Do you want to go back to your cage Little Bird? Now, you have two choices, either you go back to the Keep and be Joffrey’s little bitch or you stay with me and I can keep you safe and sound.” He realised that his eyes were blurring over with water. Are you kidding me? You’re crying? Pull yourself together man. He inhaled deeply, trying to decipher her face. She stood with her mouth opened in a little O, with red rims around her eyes, her chest heaving, trying not to cry obviously. Shit, now you've done it. You've made the little bird cry. You fool!

“I… I… I am so sorry,” she bowed her head in shame and was trying to cover her face, “I am behaving like a dog right now, not you.” She finally spat out after attempting to say it while crying. She looked up to his face, it was contorted with pain. She ran over to where he stood and buried her face in his muscled chest. He tensed. Not knowing what to do, he clumsily started petting her head. She giggled. “You’re even petting me like a dog. Here, let me show you how to comfort a woman.” She brought his left arm around her waist and his right hand to her lips, kissing his calloused fingers. He pulled her tightly, resting his face on the top of her head, taking in her scent, she smelt of honey and lavender. He brought his hand under her chin and pulled her face to look at his, she had her eyes closed.

“Look at me,” she did as she was told, “You better get used to my face, little bird, because it’s going to be around for a while.” She stood on her toes trying to reach his lips with hers, but he pulled away from the embrace and was already halfway to Stranger before she realised he had gone. “Fly, little bird. We need to leave. Now.”


	2. A cold night in the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Sandor have been riding for hours when they stumble across a little abandoned cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my best work, I will admit that. I promise next chapter will be better.

We have been riding for hours, when are we going to stop, my thighs are aching and my legs feel like they have got pins and needles prickling at my skin. She thought of telling the Hound of her worries but decided against it, thinking that he would mock her. Sansa was sitting in front of Sandor and she could feel the warmth radiating from his chest, she felt like she was being consumed by him, she gave into it, relishing the warmth. She raised her hand over her head and reached his neck, she felt the shudder of his body and the rumble reverberating from his chest. If I can do this with just one touch, imagine if I did something really unladylike. The sky that had been threatening to open up finally let through the starting drizzle of rain, but that didn’t bother either of them. Sandor pushed into his little bird’s back and felt her lean back into him. He wrapped his left arm around her tiny waist and she tilted her neck to the side to reveal her porcelain skin to him. Oh bugger. “Little bird, you see that?” He was pointing to a little withered hut that looked like it was falling apart at the seams. It had lush grass growing around it, enough to keep Stranger happy for the night, and it seemed like it had been vacant for years. 

The little bird nodded, “Yes I see it, why do you ask?” She silently scolded herself, knowing that he would make fun of her. You know why he asked. Stupid, stupid little girl.

He chuckled, “That’s where we are going to be staying for the night.” He scoffed. As the little hut grew closer into view the heavens opened up and soaked them both. The moment they reached the hut he jumped off the horse only to find that Sansa got her foot caught in the stirrup and was left dangling by her ankle. His breath hitched in his throat and froze. Oh fuck, seven hells. “Fuck, Sansa, are you okay?” He reached down to pick her up to see her face flushed with embarrassment, the front of her red dress soaked through and covered in mud as well as her right cheek. 

“Seven hells!” She cursed, making Sandor jump with surprise, “I’m fine.” She walked off with her head down into the cabin while she heard Sandor howl with laughter behind her.

“I thought little birds were supposed to be graceful!” He shouted, doubling over with laughter.

“Shut up and get in here before you freeze! Oh wait, I don’t care, freeze if you want.” She heard him stop laughing and saw him slowly stalk into the little cabin doorway, having to duck to avoid hitting his head on the door frame. His wet hair sticking to his face and his grey eyes, looking like the moon in the night piercing her gaze, his mouth twisted up in a grimace, his white shirt sticking to his muscled body from the rain showing his tanned, scared skin, for that Sansa was grateful. As she let her eyes roam over his body she folded her arms across her chest in a defensive stance and jumped when Sandor threw the two bedrolls to the ground, landing with a thunk. He walked over to her, closing the distance in two long strides and rose to his full height above her, making her crane her neck upwards to see his face, the rain from his hair was dripping onto her, but she didn’t care anymore. She noticed the burned side of his mouth twitching. Oh no, I shouldn’t of said that. 

“Now, why would you say a thing like that?” He growled, making her feel like she was a child. “Do you want me to freeze?”

“N-No, I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it,” she cast her eyes to the ground, “I didn’t mean it, I’m very sorry Ser.” Sandor gasped, taken aback.

“That’s it little bird, chirp all your courtesies, be all polite. Fuck all your manners!” He shouted making her cringe, “I am no knight, you know this. My brother was a knight. Piss on that.” He roughly grabbed her chin with his calloused thumb and forefinger. “Look at me. Look at me,” she looked up, struggling to hide the tears forming in her eyes, “this is what pretty little knights do to little children. You should remember, I told you what happened. Don’t ever call me Ser again.” He hissed. She pulled away from him and watched him sit down on the bedrolls, now she was towering over him, with his mouth still twitching she loomed over him.

“I told you I was sorry! I didn’t mean to call you Ser, it is just my armour. Just like you have your chain mail and sword, I have my courtesies and manners. You should know this.” She looked towards the door and back at Sandor, his mouth had stopped twitching and it looked like remorse and concern was filling his eyes.   
Seven hells, Sansa. He thought, looking at her blue Tully eyes. Her eyes are as perfect as the sky on a beautiful day, this is my perfect little bird, I would die for her, if only she knew. And with a resigned sigh he stood up and while Sansa was still chirping away he clasped his hand over her mouth and pulled her in for an embrace. Feeling her go rigid in his embrace he looked down at her and saw the confusion in her eyes. 

“I need some fucking wine.” He said stumbling back from Sansa. Walking out the cabin he felt a small delicate hand on his arm and pulled away whipping around to see her face. 

“Where are you going?” She said, barely loud enough to hear.

“I told you, I’m going to get some fucking wine, is it that hard to understand, Hounds need wine.” Looking down at her to see the fear and compassion in her eyes nearly broke his heart, making him want to drop to his knees and put his face in between her breasts and breathe in her scent, to tell her to forgive him. But no, I’m too fucking proud.

“Please, don’t leave me Sandor. Don’t go out there, don’t leave me alone.” She was grabbing onto his arm and was pulling him in towards the bedrolls. Sighing with resignation he let her pull him down to the bedrolls and lay him down on his back.

“Little Bird, what are you doin-“ he was cut off with his mouth being covered by hers. Looking at her beautiful blue Tully eyes in surprise, grabbing a fistful of fiery auburn hair and the back of her head he parted her soft, plump lips and teased his tongue with hers, bringing a moan from her lips. Pushing him down, Sansa straddled Sandor and kissed the burned side of his cheek, his breath hitched in his throat and she pulled back looking at him, vulnerability showing in his face. Pushing him back down on the ground she started rocking her hips back and forth, moaning from the feeling of his manhood against her flower. Sandor looked up to his little bird, seeing her eye lids heavy with lust, her lips red parted and slightly swollen from kissing. Looking down at him watching her, she planted another passionate kiss on his lips and continued rocking faster and faster. Oh gods, I have thought about this so often. He has protected me, and he saved me, he is all I want. 

“Sandor,” she broke the kiss, “I want you to take me, I can feel you want me, and I know I want you too, I want you to take me.” He looked up at her through his lust-filled eyes, seeing the absolute beauty in front of him, not minding the cold from the wet clothes, or the booming thunder outside their little cabin, nor the water dripping through the cracks of the roof, he only had eyes for his little bird.

“Little bird, are you sure. I mean, if I take your maidenhead, you will be mine and no one else’s, for as long as I live, I will be a good dog and be loyal, I will die for you and I will never lie to you, but you must promise me the same.” He rasped.

“I promise, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO I will finish the love scene in the next chapter because I believe that it deserved more detail than in what it would have been if I had added it to this chapter, so if you hang in there, the next chapter will be better.


	3. The Absolute Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sansa and Sandor have a nice moment outside, something dark begins to stir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY... I believe that deep down that Sandor just needs love, he needs a big cuddle, I believe that he is a very gentle man at heart but he barely shows that side of him to anyone. Sorry it took longer than I thought it would, truth be told, I've been very lazy, but, I hope this one turns out alright. I recommend that with the fight scene, you listen to "Army of Me" - Bjork (Sucker Punch Remix) its what I listened to while writing it.

Sighing with contentment, Sandor softly cupped her face with both of his calloused hands, bringing his left hand up to her cheek to softly caress it. “How did I get you, little bird?” his eyes stinging from the tears threatening to form in his eyes.

“You saved me, remember? Or did you have too much wine?” Sandor scoffed.

“Aye, little bird, I did have enough wine to drown a horse, but I could never forget saving _you_. I could never forget _that_.” He trailed off in deep thought. The thunder boomed outside the little cabin making it shake. “Little bird,” she barely noticed he said her name, looking over his shoulder she was reflecting on how her life was before Sandor Clegane, “Sansa,” he bucked his hips underneath her to awake her from her daydream. Sansa gasped and gave a little moan then she looked at him, “Yes, I’m sorry, I was thinking, what is it?”

“Sansa, I know I saved you, but you don’t _owe_ me anything. I can take you to Winterfell, but you don’t have to pretend you love or care for me if you truly don’t. I just don’t want you to lie to me.” He softly rasped.

Looking in both of his eyes, relief rushed through her, she visibly relaxed above him. _Oh by the old Gods and new. What a stupid dog I was to believe that a beautiful bird could ever love a burned dog._ Feeling the resentment in his heart he gently lifted her off of him and stood up, looking down at her on her knees, her bottom lip trembling, he could feel his do the same. Tears blurring his vision his slowly walked to the door of the cabin and out into the rain, not caring that he was shivering from the cold. _The rain is calming, cooling the rage or whatever the fuck is happening inside of me,_ he thought. Taking a few more steps into the night he heard little splashing footsteps rushing towards him. Not wanting to turn around he still walked forward, with the night sky being lit up by the lightning striking overhead, the thunder claps getting more and more frequent. He only stopped when he felt Sansa jump onto his back and wrap her arms around his neck, barely causing him to lose his footing.

Wrapping her legs around his back and hooking her ankles together at his torso, she nudged her face into the crook of the good side of his neck, she felt Sandor reach around behind him and place his hands under her rear, supporting her weight. Not caring about how indecent it was. _I don’t care what my Septor may think. This feels right, it never felt right with Joffrey._ She raised her lips to his ear and whispered, “Why do you walk off? Do you _still_ think I regret coming with you?” He only grunted in response, “Do you think I am that good of a liar? I am one of the worst, if not _the_ worst liars in all of Westeros.” As another flash of lightning lit the night sky she manoeuvred her way under his arm and was now looking at his face. Her legs still wrapped around him, he now brought his arms around her and cradled her to his chest, like she was the one who needed consoling. "I love you so much," Sansa whispered against his ear, and Sandor knew all of his actions had an affect on her, and he never wanted to let her down ever again. Pulling her face back, she looked deep into his grey eyes, which reminded her so much of her father. “ _I can see you,”_ she softly whispered, “ _I can see the real you. You_ are not _The Hound,_ the big scary man that everybody is so frightened of, _you_ are the _truest_ and most _real_ man I have ever met, Sandor Clegane.”

Another flash of lighting was accompanied by the loudest boom of thunder yet, but it didn’t worry him. The light showed off the small crease in between her eyebrows and sincere look in her blue eyes, even during a stormy night they still looked like the sky on the most beautiful day.

“You mean the world to me,” Sansa said softly, “I need you to know that, Sandor, and I need you to believe it and never forget it. Please tell me that you will never question your importance to me again. Do not _ever_ question your importance to me _ever_ again. Do not ever believe that you are not worthy of me or that I do not love you.” Tears welled behind her beautiful blue eyes, and Sandor felt his mouth go dry as he tried to think of how to respond to that.

“Little bird. I-I… You don-… How?” was all he could say. _How can she love me, I let her be beaten. I am not pretty like her knights, but still, she chooses me. “Why? Why me?”_ He let her down to the ground, instantly feeling the cold bite into his skin without her warmth.

“Because, big man, you were the only one who never hurt me in some way.” Sensing his response she quickly added, “I know you were trying to scare me, and for a time you did, but I knew that couldn’t be you. So on the night of the Blackwater,” _Blackwater seemed like weeks ago, rather than days,_ “when you came to get me, I was scared, because this little bird,” she said pointing to herself, “this little bird right here, was so used to being in a cage, she was afraid to be free.” He was about to open his mouth to say that he couldn’t be happier that she decided to go with him, to say that the journey wouldn’t be easy, to say that he would do whatever was needed of him, to be her protector, to be her friend, to be her lover, her soul mate, when Stranger screamed, a blood curdling shriek. The both looked towards Stranger, he was throwing his head back and kicking.

“Fuck! Sansa, people are here.” He looked around and saw what he thought was at least twenty men. Some had swords, some had bows and arrows, one even had a war hammer. He grabbed Sansa’s arm and ran with her towards Stranger at the front of the hut. “Listen to me Sansa,” he said while lifting her onto Stranger, “you ride, and you _keep_ riding until you get out of here, until you get out of harms way. It looks as if our bloody trip might come to a fucking end here little bird. Whatever happens, you will _always_ be my little bird. The Stranger, both mine and the God, will keep you from death. Fly, little bird, fly.” With that he slapped Stranger on the side and he bolted.

“No! No, no! Sandor!” She screamed, “I am _not_ leaving you!” But Stranger was already galloping off into the woods. _No, not today. I will NOT be a little child any longer._ She began searching the saddle pockets, “Come on, there _has_ to be something!” That’s when her hand wrapped around something very cold, and very sharp.

“Come on you fucking cunts! Come meet the Stranger!” He bellowed, throwing his head back in a hearty laugh, _at least I got to kiss the little bird,_ he thought. An arrow went flying past his head and lodging itself in the wooden post beside him. “That’s a fucking _cowards_ weapon,” he yelled at the night, “I like to see the life leave the eyes of the people I kill.”

The first man started running towards Sandor, from his back he reached over and grabbed his two-handed greatsword. With the rain obscuring his vision, and his hair plastered to his face, he met the first blow. With ease he parried, and sliced the man from balls to brain, _only ten and nine to go._ Another flash of lightning lit the night sky, revealing the men closing in on Sandor. Looking at all the men, he could see that some couldn’t have been older that five and ten. His eyes settled on one man in particular, a man standing at the back, arms folded across his chest, a smirk on his wrinkled, wind burnt face. He had old cuts on his forehead and his hair was tied back with a leather strap. _Kissed by fire too, like Sansa. He’s the leader. I have to get him._

The burns of his face shone with the wet when the lightning lit the night sky, his grey eyes burned with rage, any man who came near him nearly pissed in his boots. But the man at the back looked indifferent. _He’ll fucking look different soon, when I stick my sword through his bloody belly._ Moving through the soft ground Sandor felt a white-hot, stabbing pain in his shoulder, not having time to look, another man came at him. Sandor lifted his greatsword above his head with both arms and brought it down with all his might, roaring with the force and the pain in his shoulder it seemed like time slowed. He could almost imagine what he looked like from the other man’s point of view. His black hair hanging in wet strands, plastered to his face, his eyes wide with rage, his face gathering pockets of water where the burns were, the snarl on his lips, the white of his cheekbone visible, his long greatsword coming down, with streams of water flicking off, the sword shining in the night. He must have looked like the stranger himself. With one powerful stroke Sandor cut the man’s face in half, his eyes pouring with blood, his brain and blood landing on Sandor, staining his clothes. The remaining me took a cautious step back, looking at the leader, allowing enough time for Sandor to look at his wound. _Are you fucking kidding me?_ He thought, rolling his shoulder, _I got hit with the fucking cowards weapon._ Filled with rage Sandor let out a roar louder than any clap of thunder. Grabbing the shaft of the arrow he pulled it out of his shoulder and threw it to the ground, spitting on it. Looking up he saw the leader stepping forward with a sword in his hand. _I am going to wipe that cocky smirk off his face once and for all._ “Come on, Hound,” the man growled. “Come and kill me, coward!” Sandor roared.

“Stop!” She yelled pulling on the reins as hard as she could. Rearing up and almost throwing her off, the black beast finally stopped. Whinnying, Stranger’s breathing was laboured from the hard running he just did. _I am not leaving him,_ she thought. Pulling the reins to turn around Sansa kicked hard into the horse’s sides, galloping back to where she was first running. The horse must have sensed her idea because he was running harder and faster than before. Ducking and weaving through the trees, jumping over the fallen logs, Sansa had the cold blade between her teeth, rather than holding onto the reins she was holding on to the horse’s mane, her knuckles white with the force. Her dress heavy with the rain was catching on little tree branches, but that didn’t falter the speed at which they were riding. “Come and kill me, coward!” _Sandor._  Nearly dropping the blade from her teeth she sucked in a breath. The night sky being lit up once again she could see the clearing where the men were standing, crowding around two on the middle. One of the men standing outside the circle was obviously smaller than the others. Sandor was a great deal taller than the other man, but the other man exuded confidence. They danced around each other, if one took a step forward, the other took a step backwards.

Still riding as hard as she could she shielded away from the ear splitting boom, sounding overhead. Riding into the clearing, baring her teeth, dress clinging to her body, blade in her mouth, fury in her eyes, adrenaline coursing through her veins, on top of a black beast, she did not care if she died tonight. Running straight into the men around the circle, Stranger kicked one in the side, an audible crack coming from his ribs, and a scream coming from his lips, Sansa jumped down off the horse and grabbed the blade from her lips with her right hand and plunged the dagger right into his neck. The men, not knowing what was happening stood in fear of the black beast and Sansa lunged forward and put the dagger in another man’s unsuspecting eye. A man who was faster than her jumped on her and pinned her to the ground, “I’m going to fuck to bloody," he snarled, licking her lips with his tongue, "then I’m going to slit your throat and fuck your corpse.” She looked at her hand and tried grabbing the blade that fell from her grasp. Sensing what she was doing the man wrapped his hand around her delicate wrist and threw it back against the ground.

“What’s your name?” She looked into his black eyes, filled with hatred, his snarling mouth, the stubble and scars on his cheeks, his thin lips, the blood dripping out of them.

“I’m your death.” He said simply, a smile spreading across his mouth. She looked at him in the eye and smiled.

“I now welcome death.” She said, and spitted in his face.

Sandor’s eyes were wide with disbelief. “Little bird?” he whispered, still trying to gather what just happened. Seeing a man on top of her, pinning her, he ran forward to rip him off but his right knee buckled making him fall to the ground. “Seven Hells! Sansa!” He screamed, pleading. Grabbing his knee, he felt the familiar warmth and smell of blood.

“Sansa?” A girl’s voice appeared. “Sansa? Stop! Get off of her! Now!” The smallest of the lot of men ran towards Sansa, trying to pull the man off.

“Fuck off, girl. She’s mine.” The man with the hooked nose said, and pushed her with enough force to make her fall backwards. The girl looked towards the leader.

“Thoros! That’s my sister! Make him stop! Thoros, help her,” she looked at another man in the group, muscled, holding the war hammer, “Gendry, please.” She said, tears filling her eyes.

A flash of lightning lit up the clearing and Sansa looked past the man on top of her and saw the familiar long face, grey eyes, and brown hair. “Arya,” she breaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, while I was writing all the nice, lovey moments I was listening to Matt Corby's Resolution so that may have been an influence in my sub-concious. And Beyonce's Ave Maria, and Luciano Pavarotti's Ave Maria. So, I'm really sorry that it took a while, but, I hope its okay :)  
> I'm sorry but while I'm writing I have got to do some fic recs:  
> -Her Liquor's Top Shelf- Helholden  
> -Beyond the Ice & Fire, How Fragile is the Heart- CaroH99  
> -Gods and Monsters- Supernova_Dragon_Cat  
> Love you xx


	4. The cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters just a bit of a filler. I'm sorry I stopped for months its just because I had nearly all of my chapters written on my computer and my computer crashed and absolutely everything was wiped off of it because apparently it had a virus. This is why I need a mac. So I got a bit sad and I just didn't write for a long time and I only started again tonight because I got a whole heap of new followers on tumblr and I just felt inspired because its a game of thrones - like- blog... so if you want to follow me my tumblr is tah--lia
> 
> I love everyone who reads this.. thank you xx

Feeling the biting cold, damp ground below her Sansa was starting to wake. Feeling the dull ache in her head she lifted her hand to her forehead. When her eyes adjusted to the flame giving the light off, she could see the faint outlines of people lurking in the shadows.

“Don’t you worry, wolf girl, we won’t hurt you.” She scurried back and ended up with her back hard up against a cave wall. Looking up at the man she now recognised as Thoros, she curled herself into a tight little ball, hugging herself from the cold and fear that was consuming her. Lifting her head to look at the man, she was that he was still in the same clothes, _well what can I judge? It’s been at least two weeks since I bathed, I must smell disgusting and look like a mess._

“How long was I asleep?” She asked meekly.

He kneeled down before her. “You weren’t asleep M’lass, our old friend Lem knocked you out, hear? And I would say three nights, we were getting quite worried, especially your sister, she has been giving poor Lem absolute hell.” She looked at him in astonishment.

“Arya,” she breathed, _hang on, did he say poor Lem?_ “I demand you take me to my sister at once,” she hissed.

“At once M’lass,” and with that he stood up and offered his hand to Sansa which she gladly accepted. Walking towards a mass of people crowding around a fire she heard rowdy laughter, singing and cheers. As she looked around for any immediate danger she saw a brooding man sitting on the outskirts drinking himself into oblivion.

“Sandor?” He turned his head her way and gave a grimacing smile, stood and walked over to her.

“Its good you’re finally awake, little bird. Me and your little wolf bitch were getting worried. Seven hells you should see what she’s done to Lem, strong little wolf she is,” Reaching her hand up to his face and caressing the side of his cheek she release a long breath she hadn’t realised she had been holding.

“ _My love,_ where is she?” She looked around the sea of people looking for that familiar northern face.

“Don’t you worry little bird, I’ll take you to her,” He held out his arm to her and walked her away into the shadows and through the winding tunnels of the cave. Hearing his heavy footsteps next to her brought a euphoric calm to her mind, remembering the days at Kings Landing when she could only find solace next to him. Slowing his footsteps down to a halt he released her arm and turned her to face him. He bowed his head towards her and leaned his forehead against hers.

“ _I thought I was going to lose you,”_ he said, tremors breaking his whispering voice. “You don’t understand, I can’t lose you. The day that I lose you I will lose my life, little bird.”

She licked her lips and brought them to his in a soft, warm kiss. With her arms around his shoulders and his snaked around her waist she deepened the kiss firmly pressing her body against his, leaving no space between them. Gently teasing her lips with his tongue Sansa moans into his mouth. Sandor reluctantly breaks their kiss and breathes deeply, trying to catch his stolen breath.

“No Sandor, I understand better than anyone else ever could. I am yours and you are mine. The day that you leave this world, will me the day I leave mine.” Tears threatening to spill over his eyes.

“Buggering hells Sansa, look how soft you’ve made me.” He roughly rubbed his face with his hands and clasped them before him. “Now, Arya,” he declares.

“ _Arya,”_ she agrees.

…………………………………………………………………

As they round a corner they can hear moans coming out of one of the rooms, looking up at Sandor with a wolfish grin spreading across his face she waits for his explanation with her cheeks flaming.

Slowing down his gait to a halt he stops in front of this room with nothing more than a shred of material concealing the privacy of what was going on in that room, he looks down at the little bird whos face was flushed from embarrassment. “Little bird,” he whispers quietly, “this is your sisters’ room.” He struggled to contain his laughter as he sees Sansa’s little mouth form a wide ‘O’. As the moaning becomes louder and louder she hears the sound of skin slapping against skin. The noises escalate to what she thinks is a peak and everything becomes silent.

“I love you Arya,” a deep voice says.

“I love you too, you _stupid bull,”_ Arya says breathlessly. Rustling comes from the room as she hears someone getting dressed. As Sansa and Sandor stand patiently waiting she sees the man she now recognises as Gendry fling the material back and walk out the room while fixing his trousers. Stopping short in his tracks he raises his head to see the Hound with a grin now plastered on his face and Sansa standing next to him with her eyebrow cocked and her arms folded across her chest. Realisation spreads across his face and he takes two steps back.

“Oh my gods,” A wide eyed Gendry says. “Aryaaaaaaaa,” he whines.

“What in seven hells is it?” She asks stomping out of the room. Seeing her sister and knowing looks from Sandor she realises that her recent love making had been put on show. “Oh fucking hells.” She swears.

“That was quite a show,” Sandor growled not even trying to hide his amusement.

After a brief pause of silence Sansa yells, “That is so not _fair!”_ stamping her foot in the most unladylike manner. All eyes turned towards her at her outburst. “How did you have a bedding before me!” She squeaks. Next to her Sandor chokes on his own spit while Arya stares wide eyed in shock before her shock turns into laughter at the obvious discomfort of the Hound.

“Well that’s not my fault, little bird,” he answers gruffly. We were rudely interrupted by these two and their bunch of friends. Bugger me, little bird, we should’ve interrupted them.” He had gotten his composure back.

“Well,” Arya says breaking the awkward silence, “Should we eat?” She asks walking off before getting an answer.

“ _NO!_ Arya Lyanna Stark you get back here right now or so help me,” Sansa threatens. Turning back around Arya turns to face her, her face red cheeks aflame. Sansa rushes towards her and pulls her in for an embrace. Arya stiffens at the rare gesture before wrapping her arms around her sister and putting her head into the crook of her neck, letting her tears flow freely. Sinking to the ground the girls both heave heavy sobs while stating how much they missed each other. Hearing Sandor mumble to Gendry that they should leave the girls be, Sansa cranes her neck to face him.

“Thank you my love, we shall join you shortly at the fire,” as she turns back and focuses on her sister’s curious eyes.

“My love? The Hound?” Arya says disbelieving.

“Oh we have so much to tell each other sister, please tell me, how did you escape?”


	5. The explanation and the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "“That’s it, sister. Now you must please excuse me for I am still very tired. Goodnight sweet sister, and to you, Gendry.” Feigning a yawn and rubbing her eyes she turns to Sandor with a twinkle in her eyes. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope that you enjoy this. This is my first time really writing smut and my first fanfiction for that matter so please be kind and tell me what you think. If you want to follow me on Tumblr my thingy is Tah--lia and its mostly Game of Thrones with a bit of Sherlock and funny things.

After rising and joining their men at the fire they discussed how through unlikely events they survived.

“After I saw father murdered at the Sept of Baelor, a man who was helping father, Yoren, pulled me away and said that I was a boy and kept telling me over and over that I was a boy until he cut my hair and I relented. So while disguising myself  I met this bull-head here,” she said while shouldering Gendry next to her, “so then we were ambushed by people who were looking for Gendry and blah blah blah, we ended up in Harrenhal. Um, and then Gendry almost died, I became cup bearer for Lord Tywin, became friends with a man called Jaqen H’ghar,” Gendry shifted and his mouth turned to a snarl at the name grabbing Sansa’s attention, “ he helped us out and then we were captured by the Brotherhood without Banners and ta-da!” She said while flinging her arms dramatically. “That’s why we’re here. So,” Arya said while scooting closer to Sansa, “what’s your story?”

“Well my story, sweet sister,” she said while putting a piece of dry meat into her mouth leaning towards Arya, “includes me being saved by the ferocious Hound.” She giggles. “Are you sure you wish to hear it.”

 Arya wrinkles her nose at this and thinks for a couple of seconds. “Just tell me the minimal. The bare minimal. You got it?” Chuckling, Sandor pulls Sansa across the log and brings her to sit on his lap much to the annoyance of her sister.

A blushing Sansa then continues her story. “It was the night of the battle of Blackwater and I went back to my room so I could flee from Ser Ilyn and Sandor was waiting in my room for me. I asked him what he was doing here and he told me that he wasn’t here for long, he was going someplace that wasn—“  Sandor squeezed Sansa and growled. Gathering that he didn’t want this part of the story being told she continued again. “He was going North, and he asked if I would like to go with him. I trusted him Arya, I still trust him,” she says while looking deep into her grey eyes, “and so he took me on his warhorse and we raced out of there. Then we trekked across the forest then we stumbled upon you.” She concluded.

“So that’s it?” Arya asked.

“That’s it, sister. Now you must please excuse me for I am still very tired. Goodnight sweet sister, and to you, Gendry.” Feigning a yawn and rubbing her eyes she turns to Sandor with a twinkle in her eyes.

Lifting her off of his lap trying not to give anything away to Arya and Gendry he started walking her away from the fire with her hand in the crook of his arm. Feeling his cock twitch in his breeches he just tries to breathe evenly on the long walk back to his designated room.

While her hand is resting on his bicep she squeezes and a hot flush runs through her body when she feels how utterly massive his arm is under her small hand. When they stop in front of a similar room Sandor leads her into it. It was quite small, but what did she expect? She was in a cave, there was a straw mattress on the ground and a small curtain at the entrance of the room. Looking up at Sandor she can tell that he feels exactly the same thing that she’s feeling. Feeling the throbbing ache in her woman’s place she presses her body flush up against Sandor’s and brings her lips tentatively up to his to see what he truly wanted from her.

Passionately kissing Sansa back he grasps her thighs and picks her up while she wraps her legs around him and feeling the hardness of his manhood through his breeches. Grinding on his manhood she lets out a low moan and Sandor puts her down onto the straw mattress below. Stepping back he looks at Sansa with her face and her cheeks flushed and her eyes heavy lidded with lust, he starts appreciating what her really has, her heaving breasts threatening to spill over her dress, the womanly shape of her hips, her legs spread in want of him. He takes off his shirt and throws it on the ground beside him and lets Sansa look at him. The rippling muscles underneath his skin, the silvery scars criss crossed over his body, his thick chest hair which follows down his stomach and disappears beneath his breaches leaving Sansa breathless.

“My little wanton bird.” He chuckles.

“Oh please Sandor, please, I need you. Now” She says while reaching out for him. He lays down on top of her with his arms either side of her head and presses his hard manhood against her with a groan.

“Oh fuck Sansa, unlace me.” She brings her nimble little hands to the laces of his breeches and brushes her delicate fingers along the outside of his breeches eliciting a throaty moan from him. Crashing his lips against hers Sansa continues unlacing his breeches until he is finally free of them and then tentatively pulls his manhood out of his smallclothes. Both moaning at the new feeling Sandor starts thrusting into her hand looking for any type of release. Breaking the kiss Sansa pushes Sandor off of her and stands up, much to his bewilderment.

“Trust me, my love,” She simply states while unlacing her dress silently thanking the gods that the laces were on the front and lets he dress fall to the floor. Now standing in only her small clothes Sandor’s breath hitches in his throat while looking at Sansa’s perfect milky breasts with perfect pink, hard nipples. Looking at Sansa with his cock in hand he starts stroking while she rids herself of her smallclothes. His eyes move to the red patch of curly hair covering her womanhood and he shudders, closing his eyes. When he opens his eyes Sansa is kneeling down before him and is looking straight into his eyes. “Now, since this is my first time, I’m going to take my time, but I also wish for you to instruct me.” A dumbfounded Sandor can only nod in agreement. Looking down at his hard member Sansa takes him in hand and is surprised at how it feels almost like velvet and soft, whereas the rest of his body is hard and rough. Slowly wrapping her hand around it she realises that her small fingers cannot fully wrap around his large cock. Slowly stroking his manhood Sandor moans and lets his head fall back against the mattress, bringing her thumb to the tip of his cock she spreads the wetness that is gathering there eliciting another moan from Sandor. Feeling the wetness between her thighs Sansa straddles him and grinds against his swollen cock.

Looking up at his delicious little bird Sandor smirks and stills her movements with both of his hands on her hips. Crying out in protest Sansa tries to continue to no avail. “Patience my little bird, I want to make _you_ feel good first.” He growls. Picking her up and swapping places so she is now below him Sandor brings his hand down to the red patch of hair and feels that she is already wet and wanting. Sucking in a breath Sansa moans and throws her head to the side and closes her eyes.

“Look at me.” Sandor breathes, “Please look at me.” He begs, still afraid that Sansa doesn’t want him.

Bringing her face to look up at him she sees the concern and longing in his eyes. They’re like the moonlight on a clear night, she thinks. “I love you so much, Sandor. I would do this with no other. You are mine. Remember? I love only you.” And with that he puts his fingertips on her swollen nub and rubs circular patters over the bundle of nerves. Sansa’s eyes grow wide and her panting becomes shallow.

“Oh gods, yes, Sandor, oh please. Don’t stop. Don’t stop.” Smiling much to his satisfaction Sandor pulls away and he replaces it with his mouth. Feeling his hot breath on her cunt Sansa moans in anticipation. Looking down in amazement at the ferocious Hound between her legs her chest starts heaving, her nipples stand on edge, his hot, wet tongue on her womanhood is bringing her to something. What? She wonders.

“Oh gods yes Sandor.” She says putting bother her hands in his hair and grinding now in earnest on his face. “Something’s happening Sandor. Don’t stop.” Chucking low he continues not minding that her nails are scraping at his scalp. With her moans getting louder and louder she becomes more frantic. Her legs start shaking and she slams her knees shut around his head. Lapping at her delicate folds and her nub Sansa cries out one last time and her body tenses and her back arches beneath him, and with a few last strokes of his tongue at her cunt he pulls back with her juices still in his beard. Looking down at his little bird he thinks she is a Goddess in human form. Her auburn hair all strewn about, her cheeks flushed, her lips red parted and slightly swollen from kissing, blue tully eyes glassy from still recovering from her first orgasm, her pale body glowing with a sheen of sweat over it, her beautiful tits heaving, and her legs still shaking.

“That, little bird, was your first ever orgasm.” He says matter-of-factly and chuckles.

“Oh gods, is it that good every time?” She asks.

“Well sometimes its better than others. But most of the times its always good.” He tells her honestly. “Gods I love you little bird”, he says as he lays his head against her naked chest, listening to her slowing heartbeat.

“As I love you Sandor.” Raising her head she looks at him, “And that is why I want to return the favour. Lie down.” She orders. He obeys. Taking her hand and wrapping it around his cock she strokes him up and down eliciting a loud, throaty moan from him. Picking up the pace Sandor tells Sansa to wrap her mouth around him.

“Are you sure?” She asks.

“I’m certain little bird. Just cover your teeth, and suck.” He instructs. “Sansa say it.” He says.

“Say what?” She replies confused.

“What are you about to do to me?” He groans out while she is still stroking.

“I’m goi- going to put your manhood in my.. my.. mouth.” She swallows, embarrassed.

“Yes, but what are you putting in your mouth?” He asks again, wanting her to say the word.

“Your… cock.” She states. And with that she licks the tip of his cock tasting the gathering wetness there and then licks him from base to tip causing him to see stars. After reaching the tip again she takes him into her mouth, careful to cover her teeth and starts sucking. Not moving.

“No love,” he instructs, “you move your head the same as you moved your hand.” He tells her. Cautiously she moves her mouth around him while licking and sucking him, causing him to grab a fist of her auburn hair and use all of his strength not to just fuck into her mouth.

“Oh Sansa, if you keep going I’m going to come. Kiss me.” She raises up off of her knees and straddles him once more kissing him passionately, tasting herself on him. Oh Gods, Septa Mordane would have a fit if she knew about this, she thought.

“I want to take you inside of me now Sandor. I need you. I want to be joined to you, forever.” She said while grabbing his cock and placing it at her entrance. Feeling his cock against her wet folds caused his eyes to roll back in his head.

“Okay, whenever you’re ready little bird. It’s going to hurt. You know we don’t have to do this.” He warns her one last time.

“Shh, big man. I want you.” She simply states.

“Aye,” he agrees, “I want you too.” And with that Sansa slowly lowers herself onto his throbbing cock and is met by resistance. _Septa Mordane and mother warned me of this, my maidenhead_. Pushing down more she tears through the resistance and stills from the pain of it. With Sandor’s breath caught in his throat he grabs her hips and waits, feeling the tip of him inside her.

“Are you okay little bird?” He asks genuinely worried. He looks up and sees her perfect face crumpled with pain and her eyebrows furrowed together. Tears spilling from the corners of her eyes she looks up to him.

“It just hurts, Sandor. I will be fine. I am just so happy that I’m with you.” She slowly sinks down on him until he is fully sheathed in her. Moaning together Sandor reaches out and grabs her perfect teats and kneads them in his hands, softly pinching and rolling her nipples in between his fingers. Lifting herself off of him again she moves back down with more pace, moving his hands back to her waist Sandor guides her. Hearing the slap of skin against skin and the grunts from her strong man beneath her she starts bouncing faster and faster, feeling him hit something inside of her.

“Harder Sandor, more.” She breathlessly commands. Snapping his hips up in time with her bounces he hisses through his teeth at the mounting pleasure.

“Oh… Sansa… I don’t think I can keep going like this.” And with one quick movement she stops. Rubbing her clit Sansa looks down at him questioningly. “Lie beneath me.”

Moving beneath him Sandor quickly thrusts himself into her again and keeps this pace listening to her frantic moans. Watching her perfect teats bounce beneath him he moans at the sight of them. She wraps her legs around his waist and digs her heels in the small of his back urging him to thrust faster. Grabbing whatever can for purchase she matches his pace with her hips and moves her fingers down to rub her clit once more. Feeling him hit the same place inside of her, her pleasure rapidly grows until she is only moaning and trying to speak.

“Oh oh oh…. Ohhhhhhhhhh Sandor! I’m coming.”

“Come for me little bird” He growls into her mouth kissing her.

She frantically rubs her clit and feels the heat gathering in her cunt and feels her body tense and her hairs stand up on edge, she looks up at Sandor and sees white light flashing before her eyes. Moaning so loud she is sure everyone in the cave can hear her she arches into Sandor and then collapses.

Feeling Sansa spasm around him, he keeps on pumping until her body pulls his own orgasm from him. Stilling against her he slowly continues thrusting once more until he’s milked every last bit of bliss from her body he then collapses against her. Hearing the round of applause and wolf whistles from the surrounding men and one woman, they though, they both laugh. Breathing heavily they lay still until their breathing has returned back to normal. Turning to face Sansa he sees tears rolling down her cheeks. A pit of worry instantly formed in his stomach.

“Did I hurt you, love?” He asks, pinching her chin between his calloused thumb and forefinger, making her see the worry in his face.

Shaking her face Sansa lets out a breathless laugh. “No my sweet, handsome man. I am just so happy, and I have never felt so loved.” She kisses him passionately, then places a kiss on his burned cheek and places a hand over his heart.

“I do love you, little bird. Nothing will take you away from me. I swear it.” He looks deeply into her eyes. “Now, let’s get cleaned up and go to sleep. Its been an eventful day woman.”

Giggling Sansa covers her face with her hands and rolls onto her stomach. “Yes, yes it has, my big man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Comment below what you think, I will read and respond to every comment and please give me your opinions on what you would like to happen down the road or something.. Thank you xx

**Author's Note:**

> So!! How do you think it went? Please comment below and tell me what you think, and by the way, I don't have a beta, so if any of you lovely gentlemen/ladies would be interested, then please contact me! Hope you enjoyed it, and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!


End file.
